Two Years after
by Sphinxy8a
Summary: Soshi & Riiko are living together as friends and are about to go to school when they get a visit from a friend. They soon find out that they have to pretend like they're more than friends. Find out why by reading. Enjoy and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_From the Desk of Sphinxy8a_

_Hello there readers, I just want you to know that this will be my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic for Absolute Boyfriend, so please bear with me if the characters don't seem quite like they do in the manga. By the way, I'm only gonna post these two chapters if not enough people rate. Read and Enjoy._

_-Sphinxy8a_

* * *

Two Years After

Chapter one- Daylight Savings part one

-Ding

Dong

Ding

"Riiko, we should get going soon or we'll be late to school," said Soshi as he waited by Riiko's bedroom door looking at his watch.

"Coming," said Riiko as she hopped out of her room while trying to put her shoe on and nearly knocking Soshi over in the process. "Oh! Soshi I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine, now come on let's go before I take a better look at the inside of your room and decide to clean it," said Soshi as he tried to see what kind of disaster area her room was before Riiko hastily shut the door.

"You promised you'd leave my room alone."

"Well if it's as dirty in there as the rest of the house was when I moved in," said Soshi as he tried to get past Riiko with his portable vacuum that he kept in his backpack for such occasions.

"Your right, we should be going now," Said Riiko while she tried to push Soshi towards the door.

"Soshi sighed and let himself be pushed and gave Riiko's room one last look before he glanced at his watch checking the time.

Seeing Soshi do that made Riiko remember about daylight savings and said "Oh! I forgot. Its daylight savings t…" but that was as far as Soshi heard because he was finishing the sentence at the same time as she was.

"…time. That's why I changed the clocks last night an hour ahead."

"…time. That's why I changed the clocks last night an hour behind."

"You did what," exclaimed Soshi.

"I uh, kinda thought this was the month that it turned back an hour."

"Riiko…"

"It looks like what you guys need is the Kronos Heaven digital alarm clock. It changes the time automatically via the Kronos Heaven satellite orbiting the planet," said Gaku coming out of the hall closet with a lollipop in his hand.


	2. Two Years After:Daylight Savings Prt two

_From the Desk of Sphinxy8a_

_Hello there readers, I just want you to know that this will be my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic for Absolute Boyfriend, so please bear with me if the characters don't seem quite like they do in the manga. By the way, I'm only gonna post these two chapters if not enough people rate. Read and Enjoy._

_-Sphinxy8a_

* * *

Two Years After

Chapter one- Daylight Savings part two

"Gaku! What are you doing here? And in your old Kronos Heaven uniform? Is it Night," asked Riiko.

"What? Oh, no. There hasn't been too much development on Night since he was admitted two years ago."

"Then why are you here," asked Soshi. "But why don't you tell us on the way to school, even though we're probably an hour late," he said as he gave an evil look at Riiko who cowered in the appropriate manner.

"You guys aren't going to school today," said Gaku who had made himself comfortable on the couch.

"What do you mean, 'We're not going to school today,'" asked Soshi.

"The company sent two figures in your place. They look and act just like the both of you. They're new models; you know since your last encounter with Kronos Heaven we have made a great many strides to improve the lover figures. And anyway, we thought that this would be a great chance to test them out, since we have some matters to discuss with you and we don't want you to miss any more school then you already have," Said Gaku as he looked straight at Riiko. "Especially since you are seniors."

"Do we have to pay," asked Riiko after she stopped trying to figure out how Kronos Heaven had gotten a hold of her attendance hours, eyeing Gaku wearily.

"No, it's entirely free."

"And what exactly do you have to talk to us about," asked Soshi.

"Actually, we only need to speak with Riiko…"

"No way. Out of the question. Not by herself."

"Hence the figures for _both_ of you."

"Oh."

"So let's go."

"Uh, Gaku. Before we go, what time is it? I want to change the clocks to the right time," said Riiko.

"9:32."

"Riiko, how did you manage to change my watch," asked Soshi.

"Well when you go to work, you take it off and I thought that maybe you had forgotten to change the time, so I did it for you."

"Unbelievable."


	3. Two Years After: Chapter two

_From the Desk of Sphinxy8a_

_Why hello there readers, well I see that a few of you have reviewed and I am thankful for that. Here's the next chapter thingy whatever you'd like to call it. Sorry it's short, but you find out something about Gaku. As always please enjoy and review._

_- Sphinxy8a_

* * *

Two Years After: part 3 – About to meet the executives

"Wow Gaku, nice ride. I thought you sold _takoyaki_," said Riiko as got into the backseat of Gaku's Mercedes Benz with Soshi.

"I did, but the owner sold the company a few months ago."

"So you went back to Kronos Heaven," asked Soshi.

"Not exactly."

"Well Kronos Heaven is the one who bought it," said Gaku as he turned the corner into an alleyway that looked vaguely familiar to the two in the backseat.

"Oh… Why?"

"No idea, but I still sell takoyaki just in larger quantities though."

"So if you do that then why are you the one taking us to Kronos Heaven," asked Riiko as she saw the wormhole thing looming ahead.

"Not the slightest clue doll, just following the boss' orders. I'm just a simple working man trying to get by, you know."

"…," said the pair in the pair in the back as they passed right through the wormhole thingy and saw the Kronos Heaven building before them.

"Well here's headquarters, follow me," said Gaku as they walked out of the parking area and into the main building. "Oh, hi Rita," said Gaku as he passed the front desk in the lobby heading towards the elevators.

"Good morning, Gakipoo," said Rita with a wink.

"Who's she," asked Riiko as she tried to stifle both her and Soshi's laughter by covering their mouths.

Giving an exasperated sigh Gaku replied, "If you must know, she's my girlfriend."

"I don't get it, how can the cosplay kid get a girlfriend," muttered Soshi.

"I'm not into cosplay, it's my work attire," said Gaku who had clearly heard Soshi's comment.

Quickly changing the subject Riiko asked, "So uh who exactly are we going to meet?"

"The board of director's," said Gaku.

_Ting pong tweetle toot pelogling, fweet ka bung ka bung bam bam bam takka takka takka ching ching hah!! Pelog--_

"Uh… Gaku, I think that's your cell phone ringing," said Riiko a little freaked out.

"Huh? Oh so it is. Excuse me. Hello Gaku Namikiri here. Oh hello sir… Yes sir, we're riding up the elevator as we speak sir… No sir, they're just as out of the loop as I am sir. Very good sir. We're here sir. Alright, goodbye."

"…"

"…"

Ding went the elevator as the door slid open, revealing a lavish and beyond that a large front desk.

"Hello there, I believe we're expected," said Gaku.

"Yes, well actually I'm sorry Mr. Namikiri, but it seems as though that is only Miss Izawa that is cleared to enter. So if you and your friend would please take a seat …" said the receptionist as she gestured toward the sitting area.

"What," exclaimed Gaku and Soshi simultaneously, but before the receptionist could reply, Riiko reasoned with them and they went to sit down with Gaku grumbling as he went.

"Are you sure I'm not allowed," asked Gaku from where he was sitting and the receptionist nodded and then seeing Riiko look questioningly at her as to in what room she should proceed to she pointed down the hall and to the only door on the left.

As she neared the door Riiko heard the childish voices of the executives, though she couldn't quite catch what they were saying because the door was muffling the sound of their voices. Just as she was about to knock on the door Soshi called out to her and said, "Riiko, if you need me just shout and I'll be there in a heart beat." She replied to this by nodding and then she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

_

* * *

__Takoyaki- octopus balls._


	4. Chapter two: Part two

_From the desk of Sphinxy8a_

_Hello again readers, I hope you've been enjoying reading my story so far. Again sorry for the shortness of this chapter and I promise it gets more interesting (if you know what I mean) later, but for now please bear with me. As always read, enjoy, and review._

_-Sphinxy8a_

* * *

Two Years After: Chapter two; Meeting the executives: part two

"Hello Miss Izawa. How are you today," asked Yuki Shirasaki who offered her a seat.

"Hi… I'm uh, fine I guess."

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here, when we haven't contacted you in two years. You see the thing is… we were requested not to."

"By who?"

"You mean, by whom. Night actually demanded that we stay away from you."

"That's just like him, worrying about me even though he's not here. But wait, you still haven't told me why I'm here."

"Even though Night said that we were to never speak to you again and that you shouldn't have to pay for him any longer because he wasn't going to be around. Out of respect for his last wish we complied with his request and until now we have had no problems with this but it seems that we have found out some interesting news."

"What are you saying?"

"Two people other than ourselves know about Model 01, and if I'm not mistaken, you were expressly told that if anyone found out about Model 01 you would have to pay the million dollars."

"But I…"

"Miss Izawa, we are quite aware of your financial situation and are prepared to make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"One that is very beneficial to the both of us. If you take this deal then you will not have to pay the money, but you have to choose now, yes or no."

"Wait! You're not going to even tell me what it is?"

"It's a one time offer Miss Izawa, You will never be given this opportunity again."

"Can I have a minute to think about it?"

"That's about all you'll get."

As Riiko tried to weigh her options she realized that the only other thing she could think of that would pay for Night would be by becoming a plumber and then she suddenly got an image as herself as a fat person bending over with her crack showing. To dispel the image she shook her head vigorously and with a sigh, looked up and agreed to the deal.


	5. Two Years After: chapter three

_From the Desk of Sphinxy8a_

_Hello readers, thanks for all the reviews. I know I haven't updated in a while but that's because I just started college and I was bouncing some ideas off of my friends for this next one. This may not read that well because I wrote this just today after I read one of the reviews and that person seemed a bit peeved that I haven't updated in a while, so this is for you. Sorry it's so short._

* * *

Two Years After: Chapter three

As Riiko walked slowly out of the room she couldn't help but be astonished at what she had just agreed to and before she could get her thoughts together she was surrounded by Soshi and Gaku who immediately started asking questions.

"What did they want," asked Soshi.

"Did they ask for me," asked Gaku.

"Is everything alright Riiko?"

"Are you sure they didn't want me?"

"I'm sure, now let's go before I change my mind about what I agreed to," said Riiko quietly as she headed to the elevator.

When the elevator door was closed behind them Soshi asked, "Riiko what exactly did you agree to?"

Riiko shook her head as she pressed the ground floor button and remained silent the whole elevator ride and the car ride home, during which Gaku kept mumbling, "I can't believe I wasn't allowed in," while he sucked on a grape flavored lollypop.

When Gaku pulled to a stop in front of the apartment building, Riiko got out without saying a word and Soshi went after her barely having time to mutter a goodbye to Gaku before he sped away.

"Riiko," said Soshi softly after they went inside. Riiko turn slowly around and waited for him to say something. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She just stared at him for a couple of seconds and then turned around and walked to the couch and as she did this Soshi didn't think that she would tell him anything but then she sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit next to her. When he did so, he looked at her expectantly but all she did was stare across the room at a picture of her and Night. After a few minutes of this she finally looked away and Soshi saw that she had a look of resolve on her face and knew that whatever it was that she agreed to it wasn't good.

"They asked me to…"

Soshi reached across the couch and took Riiko's hand that was lying next to her on the couch and squeezed it. "What did they ask you to do, Riiko?"

"They asked me to retrieve the replacement model they wanted me to have after Night took off his data gathering ring. They say that the replacement works at that host club Glitter. I got the feeling that I was their last resort."

"But I thought that Night dismantled him."

"He did, but I guess they put him back together again."

Just as Riiko said this Soshi got an image of Night being put together like humpty dumpty. He then readjusted his glasses and thought to himself, 'I've been hanging around Riiko to long.'

"Anyways they repaired… the replacement and sold him to the host club figuring that they could get more data, but after a year and a half it started malfunctioning and Kronos Heaven tried to repair it, 

but the figure wouldn't allow them to do anything. Apparently the figures taken down every agent they sent in after it. One of the agents thought he heard the figure say our names before his lights were punched out."  
"So what do they expect you to do?"

"Well it's not exactly just me they want to do something," said Riiko looking up at Soshi through her bangs.

"What do you mean by not just you," asked Soshi, eyeing Riiko.

"I'm sorry Soshi! I wouldn't have agreed to do it if I knew what they wanted but they made me say I would or else I'd have to pay the million dollars I owe for letting people find out about Night!"

"It's alright Riiko. Did they give you any more specifics?"

"Well they think that if we go over there and pretend that we're ummm together he'll stop and go back to the company," said Riiko as she turned slightly pink.

"Well then that's just what we'll have to do," said Soshi who was secretly happy about having to do this.

"Um… Soshi? You're still holding my hand."

"Oh! Sorry," said Soshi as he let go of her hand and got up and asked, "Are you hungry? We didn't eat breakfast before we left."

"Not really, but you go ah- _grumble, grumble,_" said Riiko who turned even more pink.

"I'll go make us some breakfast," said Soshi laughingly as he headed toward the kitchen.

When she was sure Soshi was out of sight, Riiko put her head in her hands and repeated to herself, "He's not the real Night, he's not the real Night, he's not the real Night."


	6. Chapter three: Part two

_From the Desk of Sphinxy8a_

_Hey readers. Sorry for not updating, I've been a bit preoccupied watching the live action version of Absolute Boyfriend. This next chapter will seem like I'm taking an idea from the manga, but I'm not, it's the only logical way to go on with the story. This one will be short, so sorry. As always read, review, and enjoy. Really I need you guys to review; I need some ideas for me to keep going on with this story cause I've never actually finished writing one._

_Sphinxy8a_

Chapter Three part two

A few minutes later Soshi called, "Riiko! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming," replied Riiko as she took her head out of her hands and got up to go to the kitchen table. About halfway through the meal Soshi finally asked, "So when do they want us to go to the club?"

"They said as soon as possible. So I think that we should go a bit after the club opens tonight."

Seeing the strained look on Riiko's face Soshi asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Riiko? Because if you don't, I figured it out and if we pay so much a month, we'll be done paying in seventy years. I know that sounds like a long time, but we can do it."

All the while as he was saying this he fervently wished that she would disagree and he wasn't let down when she replied; "I'm not all that sure that I do want to do this, but I do know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life paying and anyways I could never ask you to help pay for Night when I was the one who go myself into this mess. I mean I feel bad enough as it is just asking you to do this one thing for me." And then she said as if more to herself than to Soshi, "Night wouldn't want me to pay for him anyway."

"So if we're going to go through with this, then how do they suggest that we get into this club together if its clientele is mostly women?"

"Well they didn't exactly tell me how to go about doing this, and I didn't think about asking," said Riiko sheepishly.

"Great. Now we even have to think up a reason for even being there," said Soshi who had just finished his food and got up to clear the table.

"Wait! Soshi, remember the only reason Night went to work at the club in the first place was to help pay for himself," said Riiko as she got up and placed the salt and pepper back into the cabinet.

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has anything to do wi-…oh no. You don't think that I could… No! I can't…" exclaimed Soshi as it finally dawned on him of what Riiko wanted him to do.

"You have to. That's the only way for either of us to actually get in that kind of club."

"Let's just hypothetically say that I agree to do this, what would be the reason for me working there?"

"I don't know. Ummm hmmmm, Well why don't we just say that you're going to a really nice college and I want to go with you but my grades being the way they are, I couldn't get a scholarship so you're working there to raise money for me to go, but you didn't tell me, and I just barely found out and I went there to make you quit."

"Actually that's not such a bad idea," said Soshi who was clearly blown away by this idea. "Right, then let me just wash these dishes and I'll go over and apply," said Soshi as he tied his blue frilly apron around his waist.

"Um… Soshi?"

"Hmmm," said Soshi as he started washing.

"Well, if you're going to apply at that club then you'll need some cooler clothes," said Riiko who got more excited at the prospect of going shopping.

"What's wrong with my clothes," exclaimed Soshi who was brandishing a spatula.

"Nothing, nothing! I'm just saying that if you're going to get hired there you'll need to dress a little less like you just got out of a math club meeting," said Riiko from behind the plate she had been drying before she used it as a shield.

Soshi looked down at himself and saw indeed that he looked like the leader of the mathletes. "Fine, we'll go out and get some new clothes, then go apply. Are you satisfied?"

"Yep," said Riiko as she resumed drying the plate, while trying to hide a smile.


	7. Two Years After: Soshi's hot

_From the Desk of Sphinxy8a_

_I decided to write about the trip they take to get Soshi's new attire for his up coming interview. Sorry it's short. If you have any ideas on how I can improve the story let me know. As always read, and enjoy._

_-Sphinxy8a_

* * *

Soshi's Hot

"Riiko, what do you think of this one," asked Soshi as he stepped out of the dressing room of a department store.

"You're trying to get hired as a host, not a school teacher," said Riiko as she glanced up from the rack of clothes that was near the dressing room. "Why don't you just try on the clothes that I gave you?"

"Because they look too flashy," said Soshi eyeing the clothes in question with an uncertain look.

"Just try them on," said Riiko as she pushed Soshi back into the dressing room.

"Fine, but I'll just look ridiculous."

Five minutes later Soshi still isn't out of the dressing room and Riiko is getting impatient.

"Are you gonna come out of there or do I have to go in there after you?"

"Ugh! I was right I do look ridiculous," said Soshi as he took one last glance at himself in the mirror.

"Just come out here, so I can see!"

"Alright, alright. Are you happy now," asked Soshi as he came out once more.

"…"

"What? I look terrible don't I?"

"…"

"Riiko! Wipe your chin."

"…Huh? Oh, uh thanks," said Riiko as she sheepishly wiped her chin of her sleeve. "You don't look all that bad," said Riiko looking down to hide the blush that bloomed across her face.

"Really?"

"Really, really," said Riiko as she looked up and glanced in the mirror and saw some girls staring with their mouths hanging open and had a vacant look on their faces. Looking away she went over to where Soshi was standing and whispered in his ear, "Look in the mirror to your left and you'll see that I'm not lying."

He gave Riiko a skeptical look then did as she said. To his embarrassment he found that she was correct.

"Let me see if I can get them to start drooling," said Riiko as she took his glasses off knowing that he looks even better without them.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you," asked Soshi who was definitely uncomfortable being stared at.

"Tons. Now are you going to buy these clothes or do I have to provoke them some more?"

"Fine," said Soshi as he took his glasses back from Riiko and went back into the dressing room muttering about strange girls.


	8. Two Years After: Chapter four

_From the Desk of Sphinxy8a_

_Here's the next installment. I hope you like it. It is rather longer than usual. I felt bad for not updating in a while. Read, enjoy, and review. _

_-Sphinxy8a_

* * *

Two Years After: Chapter four

"Stop messing with your clothes," exclaimed Riiko as she swatted at Soshi's hands.

"What if someone recognizes me," asked Soshi as he moved out of Riiko's reach.

"It's the middle of the day. Everyone we know will be in class or at work. We're almost there, remember to be cool," said Riiko as they crossed the street.

"Do I really have to wear my contacts?"

"Yes, now hurry up and put them in," said Riiko as she reached in her purse for his glasses case and handed it to him.

"Fine, but they itch," grumbled Soshi as he took off his glasses and put them into their case and reached into his pocket for his contact case.

"No one will recognize you because you look way different without your glasses and no one would even think you would even attempt to wear these kinds of clothes."

"Thanks for reminding me about that," said Soshi as he tugged at his shirt.

"You look fine, now go in there," said Riiko as she opened the club door and pushed him inside.

After making sure that Soshi didn't try to escape, Riiko crossed the street and sat on a bench watching the iron gated door.

"Hey there sweet thang, what you looking at?"

"What the – Geeze Gaku! Give a girl a heart attack why don't you!"

After completely ignoring Riiko's last comment Gaku took a seat next to her on the bench and popped a skittle into his mouth.

"Why are you here Gaku," asked Riiko after calming down a bit.

"To make sure you guys go through with this," said Gaku as he popped another skittle in his mouth and offered some to Riiko at the same time.

Shaking her head Riiko replied, "Of course I'm going through with this! How else an I going to make Kronos Heaven go away?!"

"I guess you're right. So how are things going?"

"What do you mean? Like with school or what?"

"Oh I know how things are going with you at school, so let's try the or what category."

"You've been watching to much Jeopardy."

"You're avoiding the question."

"No I'm not, everything's fine. I go to school then to work and come home and watch TV with Soshi."

"That's not fine, that's routine. No beau? The kid still hasn't made a move on you," asked Gaku as he finished of his skittles and then said more to himself than to Riiko, "Geeze, you'd think that he would have learned from the last time."

"Soshi knows we're not ready to be anything but friends."

"Maybe it's not the both of you but more that you aren't ready."

"When did you become all psychological," asked Riiko defensively.

"What are you talking about when? I've always been this way."

"Riiiight."

"Ok, so maybe since Night asked me to keep and eye on you."

"He asked you," said Riiko incredulously.

"I'm trustworthy. Anyways don't you think that you're wasting your time waiting for Night? I mean I know you love him but you also love Soshi. Who is in there probably making a fool of himself to help the girl he loves."

"Hey! What happened to the Gaku who was trying to get me to do… things with Night?"

He was just trying not to lose his job. You need to move on. I'm telling you this as a friend."

"It's just hard, because I know that Night could wake up at any moment and if I'm married with kids he'll be devastated but won't want to interfere and I'll feel like crap and blame myself."

"Don't you know that all night wants is for you to be happy? He told me to tell you not to let any opportunity pass you by because you feel you have to wait for him. Now don't you think that includes an opportunity for love? Even though Soshi loves you, he's not going to wait forever. He'll get tired of being your best friend eventually."

"You're right, but I don't know how to tell him how I feel though."

"So don't tell him, show him."

"What do you mean, show him?"

"Shh," said Gaku putting a finger to his lips then said, "Soshi's coming out."

"Hey kid, so how'd it go," asked Gaku as he got up off the bench and helped Riiko up as well.

"I got the job right away. They had a lot of people quit recently, so it was easier than I thought," said Soshi as he took off his contacts and handed them to Riiko who got out his glasses and handed them to him.

"That easy, eh? I think I might try for a job there myself," said Gaku.

"But won't Rita be upset if her Gakipoo is entertaining other women," asked Soshi with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be at home? If anyone catches you two you'll be in major trouble," said Gaku evading the question.

Just as Soshi was about to say something Riiko put her hand over his mouth and said "You know he's right lets go." She then proceeded to give Soshi a push in the direction of home and waved bye to Gaku.

"What was that about," asked Soshi looking back at Gaku.

"Hmm? Oh, he just wanted to see if you'd actually get the job," said Riiko.

"And why wouldn't I?!"

"Don't be so irked. You were afraid you wouldn't get the job too!"

"Self doubt is different!"

"Sure, sure. So what do you want to do now since we don't have to go to school?"

"Didn't Gaku say we should go home?"

"You're going to listen Gaku now? Anyways haven't we been shopping already and no one has recognized us yet and if they did they would be in trouble to for ditching."

"Hmmm. You're only this convincing when you have something to hide or you haven't done something. It must have something to do with going home because you don't want to be there," Said Soshi as he stood in a position of thought next to the bus stop. "I thought it was strange when you changed all the clocks because you're too lazy for that, and you didn't seem to surprised when we found out we were an hour late to school, so that's what it must be related to… Riiko! You had that really big project due today didn't you?"

"…I don't like you."

"How much of it do you need to get finished?"

"Erm…"

"Riiko! Come on, were going home so you can finish it."

"But I don't want to!"

"Too bad," said Soshi as he dragged her behind him onto the bus that had just arrived.

"And I almost got away with it too," muttered Riiko.


	9. Two Years After: Chapter four part two

_**From the Desk of Sphinxy8a**_

_Hello readers! I'm really very sorry for not updating. There's no excuse except that I'm having writers block. After I remembered that there were people reading this and waiting for the next chapter I felt bad and I resolved to write, so if this next chapter sounds crappy forgive me. As always read, review, and enjoy. Seriously though, please review!_

_**-Sphinxy8a**_

Two Years After: Chapter four: part two

After having come home and been forced to do her project for five hours, Riiko got up and stretched her legs as she went to answer her ringing phone.

"Hey I just remembered to tell you something doll," said Gaku who had phoned.

Sighing Riiko asked, "What is now Gaku."

"You don't have to sound so scary geez."

"Sorry I just finished doing something I didn't really want to do."

"Really? Did it have to do with Soshi? Did he finally give in to his desires and force himself on you?!"

"Whoa! Get a grip Gaku. I think you've been watching too many soap operas on tv. You know that Soshi would never do that! Get your mind out of the gutter! Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You remember when I said that your figures were gonna replace you at school?"

"Yeah, why? Are you actually gonna charge us for the use of them? I thought you said that we wouldn't have to pay for anything this time?!"

"Slow down. I never said anything about money just now. I just wanted to tell you that the project that you had due today I made sure that your figure did it for you so you wouldn't have to worry about it. I thought I could help you out seeing as how your grades aren't exactly spectacular."

"…"

"Riiko?"

"…"

"Riiko!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Thanks for telling me now," said Riiko a bit sarcastically.

"What's with the 'tude dude? I was just trying to be a good buddy."

"Well it would have been better if you had told me this earlier, seeing as how I wouldn't have had to go through five hours of trying to finish this thing up!!!"

"Oh was that what you were doing?"

"Gaku!"

"Alright already, geez. Have you given any thought to what I told you before?"

"Yeah, but the problem is that I just don't know how to you know… go about…"

"Making the magic happen," said Gaku helpfully.

"… yeah that."

"Just use your womanly wiles on him."

"This is me you're talking to."

"You're right. Hmmmm. What is Soshi doing right now?"

"He fell asleep while making sure I finished the project I didn't need to finish."

"Hmmmm. Let's see, I think that if you could just rub up against his %3^!2 then he would probably react and things could go from there."

"…"

"Oh please. Anyways this will be better, because if you do see fireworks together then you could probably be better at convincing model 2 that you and Soshi are together. You are very easy to read Sweets. You know that saying about peppering lies with a bit of truth and all that junk."

"I am not easy to read!"

"'fraid so doll. Just do it and get it over with. Doesn't Soshi have to be at the club early to train or something? You better hurry and make it quick."

Click.

After hanging up the phone Riiko went back to the living room and watched Soshi sleep for a bit and sighed and went to lie beside him on the floor. Just as she was about to start rubbing, Soshi murmured, "You don't have to force yourself to do anything you don't have the feeling to do."

Catching her breath Riiko turned around and looked at Soshi who was looking back at her.

"It's not that I don't have feelings for you, it's just that I don't know how to show you."

"Are you sure you truly want to be with me and not just for the sake of trying to convince the replacement model that we're together," asked Soshi.

"Look at me. Do I look that smart, to be able to come up with something like that?"

Smiling Soshi pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. After a few seconds he started to deepen the kiss wanting more of Riiko, but after feeling her hesitate Soshi reigned himself in.

"I'm sorry," said Riiko quietly looking away.

"No, it's my fault for moving too fast. I'm just so happy that you finally decided to take a chance on me," said Soshi as he gently took her head in his hands and brought her to face him.

Seeing her smile Soshi lightly kissed her again and asked her if she was hungry. When she nodded her head, he pulled himself up and went into the kitchen and went about making dinner.

As walked into the kitchen he pulled out his cell phone, texted something and sent it.


	10. Two Years After: Chapter 5

_ From the Desk of Sphinxy8a Hello there. I decided to write the part where Riiko and Soshi are going to the club and explain they're plan because I noticed that I hadn't done that yet and later on it will help to explain something I think. Plus it shows that there really are feelings between the two. Hope you enjoy. I'll updated within the next week or so. Please review.  
-Sphinxy8a_

* * *

"So you're sure you don't want me to go with you to the door," asked Riiko as they walked towards the club that was a couple of blocks away from the bus stop.

"Yes. Anyways I think people will think it's suspicious if I enter the club with you waitng for me outside the door. So when will you come and quote unquote rescue me," asked Soshi as he smirked at little at the thought of Riiko going to rescue him.

"I don't know. In a few hours I guess. Its gotta seem like I didn't know you were here."

"So how are you supposed to know that I am here?"

"Uhhh... I guess someone told me that they thought they saw you coming into the club."

"And why would you believe them if you knew the kind of person I am?"

"Geez! What's with you and all the questions?"

"Well I think that you might have to explain yourself in there because if I'm gonna be surprised then you know that I'm gonna ask how you found out I was here."

Sighing defeatedly Riiko said, "I guess you're right. So what was that last question you asked?"

"Why would you believe them if you knew what kind of person I am?"

"Errr... actually I didn't want to believe them but I was suspicious because I knew that today was supposed to be your day off from work but you said you were suddenly called in, but you didn't seem too upset at being called in, and so when I couldn't stand not knowing I called and asked for you, but they said that you were not there. When they told me that, I decided to see if it was really you who came in here."

"And if you were wrong how would you cover it up?"

"I don't know, I guess I'd do what I did the last time I was in there and pretend to be there for the hot guys."

"Do you really think that they'll let you in dressed like that," asked Soshi as he looked up and down at Riiko who was in just jeans and a t-shirt.

"So now you the fashion expert," said Riiko a bit angrily.

"I'm just trying to think of all the things that might give us away. I didn't mean to sound ugly," said Soshi apollogetically.

"No, you're right. I guess I'm just worried about this not going right."

"Everything will be fine. Just breathe. Well you better let me go by myself from here. And remember, don't wait too long because by the time you come I could be very occupied," said Soshi a little smuggly.  
Trying to suppress a laugh Riiko nodded and started to turn away when Soshi caught her arm and turned her to face him. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"A kiss for luck," asked Soshi hopefully.

Smiling Riiko reached up kissed Soshi. When she felt it was time to end the kiss she started to pull away she felt Soshi's arms come around her and held her in a hug and mermered into her hair. What it was he said she didn't hear because I car blaring loud music passed by. He held her for a moment longer and then pulled away and layed a kiss on her forhead and strode away towards the club leaving Riiko staring after him.


	11. Two Years After: Chap5pt2 Last Chapter

_From The Desk of Sphinxy8a_

_As you can see from the title this will be the final chapter to Two Years After. I wanted to thank ya'll for reading it and I really wanted to thank the people who reviewed it. Because it is the final chapter I made it longer than usual. I hope you like my ending and if you don't well then please review and tell me what you didn't like and even if you did like it tell me why. _

_Thanks,_

_-Sphinxy8a _

* * *

**Two Years After:**

**Chapter 5 part 2**

**Last chapter**

"Hmmm… I wonder what he said," Riiko said to herself a few hours later, as she got ready to go in to the club.

"Well don't you look delicious," said Gaku as he popped out of Riiko's closet.

"When are you gonna learn to use a door Gaku," asked Riiko as she put the finishing touches on her new outfit.

"What's with the new clothes," asked Gaku as he ushered her out of the apartment and into the company car.

"Soshi mentioned that I probably shouldn't go into the club in my normal clothes."

"Smart kid," murmured Gaku to himself.

"What was that?"

"I was just saying that he was a smart kid."

"Why do you say that?"

"Sometimes I really wonder about you. I guess it's a good thing that Soshi's here for you; otherwise I don't know what would happen to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that kid wanting you to dress up for him and having the satisfaction of knowing you were thinking of him while you were getting ready. "

"What? He made it seem that it would help with the made up reason for being there."

"Come on. That club wouldn't care if you showed up in rags as long as you had money hidden in them. He "mentioned" nicer clothes so you would dress up for him."

"I don't believe it."

"Keep telling yourself that. So, what are you gonna say once you're in there?"

"Truthfully I haven't figured it out yet."

"Well you better figure it out real soon doll cuz it's almost show time," said Gaku as the vehicle slowed down to a halt in front of the clubs iron gates.

"Got any advice," asked Riiko nervously as she stepped out of the car.

"You already know what to say," said Gaku before he pushed a button and the car door shut by itself and he zoomed off down the street.

"What's that supposed to mean," Riiko asked herself as she put her hands on the door and pushed them open.

As she did this she was met with the sound of laughter and merriment. The club was a bit darker inside than she remember so as she was adjusting her eyes to the dimmer lighting she didn't notice the male host come up behind her till he whispered in her ear.

"Well isn't this a treat," exclaimed the host quietly in her ear.

"I'm sorry," said Riiko puzzled.

"I was just saying that it was a treat to have a new guest here," said the host still whispering in her ear.

Riiko just smiled nervously and turned to look at him. As her gaze shifted she got a clear look at the rest of the room including a look at the figure that looked exactly like Night.

For a moment she forgot what she was doing and just stared at him. The host noticed where her gaze had stopped and said, "Unfortunately, Night has already been booked for this evening. Tell you what since this is obviously your first time here I will make sure that you are with someone almost as cute as you are. Incidentally he is also new to this club and I am sure he would love to make your acquaintance."

As he said this Riiko remember why it was she was "supposed" to be here and made an effort to take her eyes away Night, turning them instead to the host smiling at her.

"Ok. That sounds good."

"Good. Let me ring for him. His name is Charlie. So far he has done a very fine job," said the host as he rang a small bell. From behind a curtain came Soshi a.k.a. Charlie and just as he said he would, he acted surprised and actually stopped in mid-step and exclaimed, "Riiko" gathering the attention of everyone in the club including Night. Playing along Riiko exclaimed,

"Soshi! Or should I call you "Charlie"! I can't believe you! All this time I was thinking that you were working so hard and here I find you doing who knows what with these girls. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Riiko… How did you find out I was here? I mean… I…"

"I ask you what **you** are doing here and all you have to say is "how did I find out?" Come on, we live together for goodness sake, of course I'm gonna notice when you're acting strangely. Plus our friend told me he saw you walk in here a few hours ago. I didn't want to believe him so I didn't do anything till I got tired of waiting and called the restaurant asking for you. They said that you had quit. That's when I decided to come in here to look for you. I was really hoping you wouldn't be here. I can't believe you would do this to me after we… never mind that. But you said you loved me!"

"That's what they always say Hun," said a voice that sounded strangely familiar if somewhat high pitched.

"I do love you Riiko!"

"Then why would you hurt me this way?"

"If you would just let me explain…"

"Errrrr…. If you two don't mind could we please move this to another room. One that's preferably away from here," asked Riiko's host.

Ignoring the host Riiko said, "Well then, we're all listening."

"The reason for my coming here is because I wanted to help pay for your college. You know that I want you to come with me and since I couldn't help you get your grades up in time to apply for you to get a scholarship; I thought I would work at a place that would pay me a lot in a short amount of time. I remembered the other night when we were… at home that you said I was so handsome that I could be a host for a host club."

"I was only saying that. I didn't want you to actually become a host and especially not for me. I told you I was gonna figure out how to get the money. You didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't, but that's the sort of thing you do when you love someone."

"Oh Soshi…I love you too."

"I love you Riiko."

"Awwww," said that same strangely high pitched familiar voice.

"So will you stop working here?"

"If you really want me to."

"I'll do you one better than that. You're fired," said the host.

"Alright. Riiko let me go get my things and we'll go home together," said Soshi before he kissed her lightly and turned to gather his things from the back room.

As she waited for Soshi, Riiko couldn't help but feel relieved that they were almost out of there.

"I'm ready," said Soshi as he took Riiko's hand and they headed toward the door. Just after they were out the door and were about to head toward their bus stop a hand reached out and tapped Riiko on the shoulder, signaling them to stop. The both of them turned around and were met with Night's Replacement.

"I know why the both of you are here," he said in the exactly the same way that Night would have. "I appreciate the lengths that the both of you were willing to go through to make sure I knew you were together but that doesn't mean that I will go back to Kronos Heaven. They only want me back because I figured out that this "malfunction" is not only occurring in the Nightly series but in all the series. When I told them I was gonna make sure that all the other models knew about what they were gonna do when they got us all back they sent agents and when that didn't work they sent you two in because in a particularly nasty fight I had with the last agents to come here I had to access an old fighting program that was programmed into me when I was to be your replacement. The program also held the names of yourselves, and I was compelled to say your names. I am sure that the only reason for your being here was because they blackmailed you, saying that if you did not do this thing then they would make you pay the amount Night was originally sold for. I am sorry for this." With this being said the replacement turned to go back into the club.

"Wait," said Riiko. "Why are you like this now? The last time we saw you, you were on the rampage, how are you so different?"

"The scientists have reprogrammed some parts of me so that I no longer feel aggression towards you, Soshi and even Night."

"Finally one thing those guys did right," muttered Soshi.

"So what are you going to do now," asked Riiko.

"I'm going to go find all of the models and tell them about my discovery and hopefully they will make the decision to leave their masters for both of their safety. I should be going now before Kronos Heaven decides to come after us right here. Soshi will you do me a favor and play along with what I'm about to do?"

"Uhhh… sure what is it- argh! What the hell?"

"Oh I see," exclaimed Riiko and then she helped Soshi up. As this was happening the replacement had disappeared into the night leaving Riiko and Soshi alone.

"Well that was interesting," said Soshi as they made their way to the bus stop while massaging his face.

"Yes it was…"

"Riiko are you ok? I mean it must have been hard for you to see the replacement after not having seen Night in two years."

"Oh I'm fine."

"…"

"Really I am. When I first saw him I almost called out to him but then I remembered that I needed to "rescue" you and I got into the moment. And then just now when he was talking to us I realized that this figure wasn't _my _Night. _My_ Night is at Kronos Heaven and he'll probably be staying there for a very long time. Soshi, I've finally realized that what I need to do is move on with my life and so I'm asking you if your offer still stands?"

"And which one would that be," asked Soshi with the beginnings of a grin to grow larger on his face.

"The one where I…"

"You…"

"Soshi! You know the one I'm talking about," said Riiko as she tried to smack Soshi.

Just as Riiko's blow was going to land Soshi caught them and held them in one hand and became very serious. "Riiko, I really need to hear this from your own mouth, because I want this. You know I do, but I will take this no further till you tell me here and now what you want."

"Soshi, Will you… be my… tutor."

"What!"

"I'm playing. No but really Soshi will you be my boyfriend?"

"No."

"What! Why?"

"I don't feel like being your boyfriend if you're gonna be this mean to me," said Soshi as he turned away mostly to hide his smile.

"Soshi," said Riiko.

"Huh… ohhhhh," said Soshi as Riiko reached up and took his face in her hands and kissed his jaw.

"Will you go out with me now?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe," asked Riiko as the bus pulled up in front of them.

"I mean that kiss was substandard," said Soshi as he got on the bus. "I'd consider it if I got a better one."

"Well at the rate you're going you won't be getting any more," called after him as she followed him in. "And by the way, what was it that you were saying to me before you went into the club earlier? I didn't hear it!"

"Not telling!"

"Soshi!"

Meanwhile across the street in a dark alley two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"I told you it would work," said Gaku as he took off his platinum blond wig and popping a candy into his mouth.

"I should have believed you, sorry."

"No problem. After all you were asleep for a couple of years you don't know the kind of guy I am anymore. So Night what are you really gonna do since you're not gonna go back to Riiko?"

"I don't know."

"You could always work for me at my takoyaki company."

"I suppose there could be worse things to do with my time."

"It's not that bad!"


End file.
